Bacholer Party
by RedLovesSnakes
Summary: Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are soon to hear the bells! With almost everything done with the wedding, its now time for them to relax. However for the men at the base relaxing before Snakes' ties the knot, is having a Bachelor party. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin this story I must add that there is a (great) writer on here that has been mistaken as me. I would never take credit for someone else's work. There is me RedLuvsSnakes and SnakesandScarlettForever. Sorry had to put that in because someone sent me a message telling me about my wedding story and I was like….. Haven't made it yet. Lol! Sorry for not updating in a while, have a lot of homework….. Damn senior year! Well here you have it……..

Bachelor Party

"Come one Snake's you have to have one!"

Snake-Eyes and Stalker where working out, and Stalker was once again, drilling him about a bachelor party. With the wedding less then 2 weeks away, Snakes' didn't really have much time to contemplate anymore. So he signaled to Stalker:

_I don't think that would be a good idea._

"Why not?! I had one! You have to have one!"

_It's not really my thing….. I just couldn't see myself having one._

"You told me the same thing about the women you're marrying!"

He was right. When Snake-Eyes first met eyes with Scarlett he was instantly hooked. He shared this with Stalker, and Stalker urged his friend to go for it. What was Snakes response? _I'm not the type of "go for it" guy….. I couldn't see myself with her. Look at her! _When the memory popped in his head he gave a faint smile from under his mask, and shrugged.

_You're right. _

"See man! It would be fun! Plus we would have so many guys to bring along…. The more guys, the more money…. The better the party will be!"

_Party?_

"Wow…. You're slow. Yes party! Why do you think they're called bachelor parties?"

_I thought you just sit down and drink._

"NO! You go out, have fun! You enjoy your last night of being single!"

_I don't mind getting married._

"I know that! Still….. Its like being tied down for life."

_You make it sound bad._

"No it's not. I'm married! However it is."

_Whatever you say Stalker._

"So yes?"

_Maybe._

"UH! Damn Snakes! You aren't any fun!"

Snake-Eyes just gave a silent laugh. He then continued jogging, soaking up the soft mist that was in the air.

"Oh my goodness Scarlett!"

"I know…. I'm horrible!"

"I can't believe you haven't gotten your wedding dress yet!"

Scarlett and Lady Jaye where sitting down in the break room. They had been going over the list of things for the wedding, when Scarlett realized she forgot about the wedding dress.

"Me either….. I had so much to do! I forgot about it!"

"How could you forget about one of the main parts of the wedding!"

"Look L.J…. Snakes and I only had a month and a half to plan this! But you're right…. I'm stupid!"

"Yea you are!"

"Thanks."

"Well!" Lady Jaye got up.

"What?"

"Lets go find one!"

"Right now?"

"No on the wedding day, yes now!"

"Where?"

"At that hole in the wall place in downtown."

They had been looking for a dress for 3 hours and were exhausted. They had went to 8 different stores, and still hadn't found one thing. When they arrived at their last hope, which was another hole in the wall place, they found the perfect dress. It was a white slim fit dress that had light ruffles on the bottom. Originally Scarlett didn't want ruffles, but this was no time to be picky. The ruffles weren't to noticeable, and everything else was perfect. She tried it on, and she looked stunning. The dress fit her body perfect and the ruffles on the bottom made her look like a princess.

"Oh Red! You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you! So what do you think?"

"I think…. I hate you."

"I love you too!"

"Look at you! Your so stunning! I wish I was as beautiful as you!"

"Oh my goodness! You are beautiful!"

"I know, but look at you!"

"Oh my, calm down! Stop being so nice! So yes?"

"Duh yes!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I love how it shows off your back, dang who knew strapless was that good of a thing. Wait we need a veil."

"Huh?"

"You know, those things that go on your head."

"Oh, right!"

They went up to pay for the dress and asked if they sold veils to their disappointment they didn't.

"What kind of wedding dress place… doesn't sale veils?!"

"This one." Scarlett replied with a frown on her face.

They got in Scarlett car and sat for a minute.

"Well at least we got your dress!"

"Yea."

"Why the sad face?"

"I was supposed to use my moms dress."

"Oh."

"It's ok though, it would be a tad bit to big anyway."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to have a bachelorette party?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Scarlett laughed really hard.

"I don't need one!"

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"Red, your having one! I didn't just put a down payment on our limo for nothing!"

" What? I have to ask Snake's."

"No you don't."

"Why not?"

"Saturday night, both of you love birds are having one. Flint and Stalker have his set out, and I have yours."

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I did."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'll have my fare share of fun too."

More coming soon! Please review! It makes me feel special, not to mention very happy!


	2. Chapter 2

"You look very handsome, to handsome."

Scarlett said while sneaking up behind Snake-Eyes. He was getting ready for his bachelor party, and couldn't decide on what to wear. All of the guys that planned it for him where extremely excited, 10 times more then he was. Snake-Eyes was nervous about the whole thing. He wasn't the type of guy that partied. He did (of course) in the past. He could remember doing it every night, of his senior year in high school, and from what he could remember it was fun. However he was engaged now, so it was going to be different. Initially Snake's wasn't worried about his behavior. In fact he honestly believed he would be the perfect angel during the whole party. He surely planned on it. However he recently learned that women have a "force that attracts them to him," and this worried him.

"Hey Snakes." Stalker said two days ago, while they where suiting up.

_Yes Stalker?_ Snake-Eyes signaled back.

"Are you a virgin?"

Snake-Eyes laughed behind his mask. He couldn't believe Stalker asked that.

_Do I seem like one?_

"I don't know. Your just so quiet."

_Really, because I try not to be._

"Well you know what I mean!"

_I'm going to humor you and say…. No I don't._

"Your just….. Such a gentleman towards Red."

_So that makes me a virgin?_

"No. Your just not like most guys."

_I think I know what you're saying._

"Ok good…. So I don't have to say all of it?"

_No I want to hear it anyway._

"Before I say it know that I'm just saying it because…. We can talk about anything together."

_That sounded….. Weird. But go on._

"She's just so hot. I mean, have you guys ever…. You know?"

_Wow are you seriously asking me that?_

"You see what I mean! You feel uncomfortable talking about the smallest things! Most guys would be telling details!"

_Incase you haven't noticed…… I'm not like most guys. Besides, I don't think she would want you to know that anyway._

Then Stalker whispered to himself, "Its not like she's quiet about it."

_What?_

"Nothing."

_Stalker…….. I was trained to here almost a mile away…. Do you really think I didn't hear that?_

"Just forget about it."

_No. Tell me now._

"No."

_If you don't tell me…… I'm calling off the Bachelor Party._

"You can't do that!"

_Then tell me._

"I was kidding."

_I was also trained to read people. What I'm reading from you right now….. Filthy liar._

"Don't be like that!"

_Alright I'm done….. No party. I thought we could tell each other anything._

"Fine! You didn't hear this from me!"

_Go._

"All I heard was…………….. well I heard it from Lady Jaye."

_I didn't ask for your life story! Get to the main part!_

"Fine. Scarlett told Lady Jaye……. Your amazing."

_Uh….. that's it?_

"Yea. But you know what she means by that right?"

_That I'm amazing? Like an amazing person?_

"No. She meant……"

He then whispered into Snake-Eyes ear,

"In bed."

Although he couldn't see…. Snake-Eyes was embarrassed. Sure it was a complement, but people didn't even know where he was born, yet now they know how he is in…. bed. He didn't like people to know certain things about him, and this was defiantly one of them. He wasn't mad at Scarlett, he was however shocked she shared that "classified" information. Snake-Eyes just put his head down and thought to himself:

_This isn't cool._

"Are you mad?"

_No._

"Good! You shouldn't be!"

_I'm embarrassed._

"Why?"

_Who knows what else is out there!_

"Who cares. It would all be good anyway."

_I have a question for you._

"What?"

_If you knew this….. Why did you ask me if I was a virgin?_

"I wanted to hear about this from you, but clearly that's not going to happen."

Then Duke yelled:

"Lets go ladies we got some serious training to do!"

Snake-Eyes was still worried about what had been said. He was contemplating on asking Scarlett about it all day, he decided not to. Instead, he would talk to Lady Jaye. He found her in the control room, and she was surprised to see him come up to her. Snake-Eyes and her weren't exactly friends, but they weren't not friends. Lady Jaye always admired Snake-Eyes, he was one of the best on the Joe team, and he was a really good person. So when he handed her the note she couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Soon Lady Jaye didn't know sign language he had to write on his notepad. He hated doing this, usually people found his hand writing funny.

_I heard that Scarlett told you something._

"Well Snake-Eyes that doesn't really help. We talk about a lot of things, so you have to be more clear on what exactly."

_Look this is going to be awkward. I heard she told you about, us._

"What about you guys?"

_How we handle things….. In the bedroom._

She laughed at this, really hard.

"Oh my god! This IS awkward! Oh wow! Yea she does talk about it. Why?"

_I don't like anyone to know my person business, especially things like that. Look I know you told some people, I don't want to know who, the point it what she tells you….. Should stay between you two. You get what I'm saying?_

"I get it, sorry. Before you leave I want you to know that she didn't volunteer that information. We were talking and I asked. I don't know why but….. I think you have a force that attracts women."

_????_

"I don't know how to explain it! Its weird but your sexy in your own way, that's the lightest way to put it."

_O.K_

"Alright then! See you later."

He waved bye and stood there literally shocked. He knew Lady Jaye could be very flirtatious….. And for some reason she was always like that with him, he found it weird, but Scarlett found it hilarious.

That's when everything went down hill. He then began to worry (even more) about the party. He didn't want it, but didn't want to let the guys down. Then everything that followed that day went downhill. First the brides maids dresses didn't fit right, then the cake place said they couldn't do "costumed" cakes, and to make matters worst they still didn't know if Scarlett's family was coming.

So there he was on the day of his party (which was 3 days before the wedding), getting ready. Scarlett didn't surprise him, he knew she was there the whole time.

(More coming soon! Sorry it took so long! I've had a lot to do! Promise to never be so late! Please review!!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

He looked up at his bride to be and gave a big smile. Then he realized he had nothing to worry about! He'd let the guys have their fun, and survive threw the night. He would be a perfect angel, and keep one thing in mind threw the whole night: _I have a beautiful, strong, kind, wonderful women waiting for me at home. That's all I want._

He smiled at that thought, he knew it was true. Scarlett was amazing, she was everything any man could ever want. How could any woman compare? They couldn't! He would just go, have a couple of drinks, and chill. He got up and held her from behind. He then put his arms around her waist and signaled:

_I don't even care anymore._

"Mhhhm…. Let me see how your face is healing up."

It had been a month and a half since Snake-Eyes' surgery, and he was still hesitant to take off his mask. He stepped aside and slowly unmasked himself. She had seen it before, when it was swollen (that is). This time it was some what pink, but hardly noticeable. He was very good looking. Sure he had been good looking before but lets face it, he was better looking now. They had fixed any little thing that was wrong with him, sure he had a scar on his face but other then that….. It was as if the accident never happened.

This scared her a little. I mean here he was fine and all, and he was about to go on his Bachelor party. Sure she trusted him, with all her heart, but she didn't trust other women. She had already seen the way women look at his body…. Even behind a black ninja suit! It was ridiculous! This often made her very angry, but she was always there. Tonight she wouldn't be.

_What do you think?_

"I think….. You should go out with your mask on."

_Really?_

"No, you look handsome. Snakes you better behave!"

_I will._

"I'm serious!"

_Me too._

"Good. I love you."

_Not as much as I love you._

"You better get going the guys sent me in here to come get you."

_Don't worry love I'll be back tomorrow._

She gave a faint smile and he kissed her on the cheek. Before he left he slid his mask in his pocket, and when he got outside he slid it on.

"Damn Snakes I didn't know it took that long to put on make-up!" Flint yelled from inside the limo.

All the guys laughed and rushed him in.

"This is going to be awesome!" said Breaker.

"Your mom was awesome last night!" replied Road Block.

"There you go with those stupid mom jokes."

"Man that aint no joke."

"Enough children!" Yelled Stalker. "So Snakes…. Why you wearing the mask?"

_I feel like it._

"What a good answer!" Flint teased. "If we get lucky maybe he will give us his name by tonight!"

They all laughed. I mean c'mon Snake-Eyes give them his name!

"How long will it take to get where we're going?" Shipwreck asked.

"3 hours." Replied Clutch.

"Only the best for Snakes!" said Flint.

"Only the best for your mom foo!" Said Road Block.

"My mom's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"OK Flint! You were just on the phone with her!" Yelled Stalker.

"I had him! He was feeling hella bad!"

They all laughed. All they did the whole ride there was laugh, drink, and tease Snake-Eyes. When they finally got to there "Fancy" destination, almost all of them (except Snake-Eyes and Flint) where a tad bit tipsy.

"Who invited Breaker?" Asked Stalker laughing.

"He helped pay." Answered Flint.

"Yea! Besides Snakes and me….. Are like best friends!"

"Yea sure!"

"Hey we're here!" Shouted out Dusty.

_Casino?_

"Yea! That's just the first stop!"

They all jumped out and (literally) ran in. They hardly ever got the chance to be themselves, or be out with one another, and they were going to live it to the fullest.

"I got big slick over here!" Yelled out Breaker. He was the only one out of the group who was winning. After 2 hours most of them gave up, and watched Breaker win. Snake-Eyes didn't know what he was doing, and hadn't spent a penny.

"Damn Breaker you gotta give me some of that!"

"Shut up Shipwreck…. Look and learn."

"Aye when we leavin?" Asked Road Block.

"When Breaker decides to stop." Replied Flint.

"Man, lets just leave him here!" Yelled out Dusty.

"I'm almost done! Last round I promise!"

"Hurry up."

"Don't rush the king."

_Yea I want to get going to, I don't even know how to play the slots._

"_Alright fine."_

_They got back in the limo, and headed to their next stop._

_(Better to come! Review, and give ideas!) Next stop…… bar…. lol_


	4. Chapter 4

_What the heck?_

"What you didn't think we where going to take you to some ordinary bar, did you?" Stalker yelled.

_Why is there a boat?_

"It's a yacht bar!"

_I didn't even know they had these._

"Lets go!" Yelled out Flint.

They all got out of the limo with big smiles on their faces. The Yacht was huge, and packed. Everyone there was in their bathing suits, drinking, laughing, and over all having a great time. Snake-Eyes couldn't help but to smile from behind his mask. He knew that this was going to be fun.

"Hey Snakes." Stalker said after both he and Snake-Eyes sat down, with their drinks. Snake-Eyes hesitated on lifting up his mask to drink, and was trying to figure out what he was going to do. When he noticed Stalker looking at him weird, then he signaled:

_What?_

"Why don't you just take off your mask?"

_I don't feel like it._

"Why did you even get the surgery?"

_I felt like it._

"Are you serious?"

_Yes_

"Take it off."

_Why?_

"So you can drink, and be comfortable."

_I don't know._

"All the guys are no where to be found, no one here even knows you. I promise I wont tell anyone you did it. I'm just saying because tonight is supposed to be your night to relax….. And if you keep the mask on you aren't going to."

Snake-Eyes looked down and scratched his head. He didn't know. Sure Stalker was right he would be way more comfortable, but at the same time….. He wouldn't. He hadn't showed his face to Stalker for 2 years, and he did not look the same. The surgery was a success, but to good of one. He didn't feel like himself, but like his doctor said he was normal, and it would take some time to get use to it. He looked at his drink and at Stalker, and then slowly reached to pull off his mask. His hand was on it, he knew he had to do it now, he ever so slowly pulled it off.

"Oh wow." Was all Stalker could say at the time.

_I know._

"You look way different. Damn Snakes!"

_Be quiet._

He was right. Snake-Eyes looked like a Abercrombie model. He had blonde hair, which was in a crew cut, blue eyes, and it was something you would never expect from a man like him. Stalker just stared at him in shock, and Snake-Eyes just kept on signaling for him to look away. Then 2 young women came up to them, with big smiles.

"Hi I'm Amber!" The blonde with the blue bikini said. She was cute. She had golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice figure. Her friend just kept on looking at Snake-Eyes. She looked like the girl in school every guy wanted. She had brown hair, green eyes, a nice tan, and a very nice body.

"I'm Larissa."

"Well hello ladies, my name is Lonzo and this is my best friend."

"You have a name?" Larissa asked looking at Snake-Eyes.

He just looked at her and signaled:

_Classified._

"Well he can't talk. We are in a classified operation, and he doesn't give out his name." Stalker replied.

"That's to bad. What do I call you then?"

He smiled thinking how funny girls where, thinking how things never change. However in Larissas' eyes he was smiling at her. He then signaled:

_Stalker stop staring them down and tell her I'm getting married._

"OK. You can call him Snakes, and he has a notepad to write to you. Here you go Snakes." he said handing him a note pad and a pencil. "Amber why don't you come with me to get a drink?"

"Alright."

Larissa smiled at Snake-Eyes and took a seat next to him.

"You are very good looking."

Snake-Eyes shifted his body over to the opposite side and wrote:

_I'm here for my bachelor party._

"Cool." She said, while noticeably checking him out.

_That means I'm getting married._

"That's to bad. You have pretty handwriting." She then put her hand on top of his, and he slid his hand out quikly.

_Thanks. It isn't a bad thing by the way._

"What isn't?"

_Getting married._

"Well it isn't my kind of thing."

_I can tell._

"Am I bothering you? You're making me feel like you don't want me here."

_I don't _was what he was thinking, but didn't say. Instead he wrote:

_Why did you come over here._

"I want to get to know you."

_Right….. Well I'm Snake-Eyes, I'm engaged, I have a dog, I have a home, I have a beautiful fiancé, and that's all I'm going to tell you._

"Your so aggressive!"

_Wow._

"I think your really hot. I love your eyes…. Their like a sky, yet aqua blue. You should take off that coat its really hot."

_Excuse me I'm going to go check on Stalker._

She looked at him up and down, rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever."

Then he got up and left.

He found Stalker 20 minutes later talking to a new girl. Snake-Eyes pulled him aside:

_This is awkward._

"What?"

_Some random chick tried to give me a lap dance!_

"Chill out man!"

_Another one took off my coat! then she threw it in the water! That coat was expensive! I'm leaving!_

"Calm down Snakes! Why do you….. Have a wet spot…. Down there?"

_Some girl threw beer on me and yelled take it off!_

"Oh dang. Sorry about that it looks like….."

_I know what it looks like!_

" Hey what's up with that dude over there he keeps on mugging you."

_That's another thing! Every male here hates me! I didn't even do anything!_

"Yea we don't want no trouble maybe we should go. What the heck?!"

Just then 8 guys started walking towards them. The one in the middle was clearly the angriest. He was pretty buff, and all his friends…… had that same look on their faces.

"That's him!" Said Larissa. "He's the one who put his hands on me."

Snake-Eyes just looked at her in confusion, and then all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey pretty boy, did you make a move on my girl?" Asked/ shouted the one in the middle.

Snake-Eyes just looked at him like he was nuts, and didn't even bother signaling to him.

"Look man we didn't come here to argue. Maybe it was a mistake, he wouldn't do something like that." Answered Stalker. "We were just leaving."

"What's Stalker doing with them?" Asked Breaker. He was with Dusty, they where at the bar getting drinks. They could see them from below.

"I don't know. Those dudes look pretty mad, who's he with?" Asked Dusty.

"You mean the one he looks like he's defending?"

"Yea the one that's showing off. Look at him, with that white shirt and those black pants! Please! Want to be James Bond!"

"What a jerk, why is Stalker defending him?

"Hey there boys!" Flint called from behind, he was with Road Block, who clearly was almost drunk.

"Look." Dusty said pointing to Stalker.

"What is he doing over there?" Asked Flint.

"I don't know."

"Man, lets get him and hit the dance flo!" Shouted Road Block. "I just want to daaaaannnnccceee!" He sang.

"Who's he with?" Asked Flint, ignoring Road Blocks attempt on trying to sing.

"Some show off." Said Breaker.

"Jealous of a complete stranger?"

"HA! Why would I be?"

"Someone go get Stalker." Dusty threw in.

"I will!" Shouted out Road Block.

"No you will not! I will, you stay here with Dusty, Breaker go look for Shipwreck."

"Yes sir."

Flint walked down to the lower deck of the boat to get Stalker, it took about 3 minutes to get there, but he could hear very faintly the man yelling.

"I wasn't talking to you! Stay out of this!" Said the angry boyfriend.

"Alright lets go Snakes."

Snake-Eyes looked the man up and down knowing how easily he could handle him, and thought to himself _it isn't even worth it._

He then turned around and starting walk off with Stalker.

"Don't you turn your back on me! Get back here pretty boy! Oh no you don't!"

Then he tried to launch on Snake-Eyes. All of his friends watched and laughed, thinking he was going to make his point. Before he could actually jump on him, Snake-Eyes showed one of his flashy spins (in the air), and kicked him right in the gut. Before the guy could get up Snake-Eyes kicked him in the back. Then the guys friends got in it. Before all of them could jump Snakes', he punched 3 of them in the jaw with one swing. Stalker quickly took care of 2 of the other ones, by boxing them until they hit the ground. One of the guys jumped on Snakes' back, and tried to slam his head, but before he could move a muscle Snake-Eyes flipped him over the rail, and he hit the water. Before they knew it….. There where no more to fight off. Larissa looked at Snake-Eyes and screamed.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

Flint seen everything, and couldn't believe his eyes. Then he ran down to grab Stalker.

"What's going on?!"

As soon as Snake-Eyes seen Flint he ran off.

"Nothing Flint." Stalker said quickly trying to distract him from Snake-Eyes.

"What do you mean nothing?! I just seen you! You where fighting 2 men! Who was that with you?!"

"THAT MAD MAN! THE FREAK! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Larissa screamed.

"Don't call him a freak, you lying bitch!" Stalker snapped. "That's what you get!"

"Hey calm down! Lets go now!" Flint yelled.

"Yes sir."

Snake-Eyes ran to the bathroom and tried to put himself back together. He didn't have his coat, his pants where wet, and he clearly needed his mask. He didn't know what to do so he text Flint saying:

_**Scarlett got in a argument with her parents and needs me. Sorry have to leave early. -Snake-Eyes.**_

He got that out of the way, but now had to find a way to get back home. He quickly called a cab and went on his way.

"What are you thinking?!"

"Flint, you don't even know!"

"That makes it ok then soldier?!"

"Look that dude was about to get jumped! I couldn't just leave him there!"

"You called that women a lying bitch! What's wrong with you?!"

"She called him a freak!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I'm sorry sir. I'll take my punishment when we get home. I've had a little bit too much to drink. Can we just go?"

Flint looked at his phone and noticed the text. He thought to himself: Well at least he stayed out of trouble!

He would have never imagined that was Snake-Eyes, and as soon as he did…. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

"Lets go." Flint said to the men at the bar. He was very disappointed in Stalker, and wanted to leave.

"What, why?!" They all cried out.

"I said so!"

They all mumbled to one another, and Stalker just stood quiet.

Snake-Eyes quickly tried to sneak out without being seen by his friends, or his newly founded enemies.

However his cab was waiting for him in the front.

Flint was about to get in the limo when he spotted the man Stalker was helping. He looked at him up and down wondering what the whole story was when he seen something ever so familiar. It was a tattoo, a red striped pattern on the mans arm. He was puzzled, then looked up at Stalker who looked extremely angry, and knew why. He smiled at Stalker and asked:

"You going to tell us?"

All the men looked at Stalker in question.

"Never mind." he said.

"You're a good friend." Flint said.

Stalker looked at him, and knew he found out.

Flint just smiled and shouted:

"I had fun!"

All of the guys laughed the whole ride home, and beat one another up about their time.

When Snake-Eyes finally got home, he sneaked into his fiancé's room, and snuggled in bed with her.

He touched her hands and noticed she got a manicure, then he smelt her. She just smiled, and half awake asked:

"What are you doing home so early?"

He then held her tighter and wrapped his arms around her as if telling her _go back to sleep. _She got the message and quickly drifted out. He felt his phone vibrate and checked to see that Flint messaged him:

**Just making sure you got home safely.**

He messaged back:

_**I did. Stop flirting with me. Ha.**_

**Ok then. Cant help myself….. Pretty boy. See you in the morning.**

**Snake-Eyes didn't know how he found out, but he did. He'd ask in the morning, but right now it was time to truly relax……. and be comfortable.**

**(Hope you enjoyed! This is the end, of this story. More coming soon like the wedding! However I want to try something new so that'll come first! Thanks for reading please review!!!!!)**


End file.
